Animatronic child
by Dragkira
Summary: New animatronics have taken over Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. But there appears to be a human boy with them? What is the deal with him? What happens when he grows up? So many questions, so few answers.


"Thanks for coming back, Mike, Jeremy! You guys are the only ones so far that braved it!" Mike nodded, timidly. His messy, brown hair swept in front of his green eyes, as he glanced at the other male. His black hair and dark brown eyes were a good contrast for his pale skin. They both followed the guide around the new and improved Freddy Fazbear pizzeria. The guide was a tall woman with straight, short blonde hair, large, emerald eyes and a happy smile. She wore summer clothing to match her happy-go-lucky mood. "As you know, the company has been sold to Howl entertainment, and thus there are some new and improved animatronics. The old ones were scrapped, except for Foxy. He was repaired and stored in Kid's Cove. The other Foxy, now known as Foxina, has been fixed as well. So, follow me!"

They trotted over to Kid's Cove, where both the foxes stood. Foxina looked taller now she was repaired but shorter than Foxy and more feminine. she didn't look like a monster anymore. Foxy was standing, proudly, a new, sharp-looking, shiny hook in place, fur all stitched up and jaw fixed. Somehow, they still looked menacing.  
>"Say hello to Foxy and Foxina- Pirates of the seven seas!" The guide giggled. She went on and on about what they went through to fix them and so on, so forth, while Mike and Jeremy just had time to reminiscence how many times they were nearly killed by those things. After that, they walked over to the stage. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie sat on the stage. "Here are the other three! Now lets go see our newbies!" They were hustled to the backstage area. In there, the old suits were gone. In their place were three new suits. One was a little boy, with spiky, red hair, wide, green eyes and wearing orange and black clothing. He had a smile on his face, wide and rather creepy.<br>"This is Jason!" The guide sang. "The newest from Howl entertainment. He's a boy who hands out candy and toys!" The next one was a shark. It's jaws were filled with large, metal teeth, it's skin was leathery and a weird, greyish-blue colour. It's one hand ended in sharp claws and the other had a hook. There was a bunch of spiky, black hair on it's head and it's eyes were dark, obviously deactivated.  
>"This is Jaws. He's an old favourite. You see, Howl Entertainment is for teens, so we needed Teenage animatronics. Cool, huh?" Jeremy and Mike nodded. The last one was a wolf. A feminine wolf. She was mostly covered in reddish-brown fur, though she had a bunch of hair on her head that swept over one eye that was a pale, blue-grey, the same colour dye-dipped on her tail. Her chest had a patch of pure, white fur and her eyes were slender, narrow, but also dark. Her mouth was also full of sharp teeth and her fingers ended in sharp, black claws.<br>"And this, my friends, is the star herself- Howl the wolf!"

Suddenly her watch beeped and she frowned at it.  
>"Well, gotta go. Bye!"<p>

0000

"C'mon! How are we supposed to watch all 13 of the animatronics?" Jeremy wailed, as he flashed lights at Foxy. Mike checked on Howl and her friends. He jumped, as the wolf appeared to be nearing the door. Jason was gone. "Ah! Mask!" Mike dropped his camera and slipped on the mask, as Bonnie walked in. She looked around, then walked out again. Mike sighed, in relief, taking off his mask. Suddenly, He felt a tug at his leg. He looked down, to see a child! He was only about 3 years old, with a mop of messy brown hair and green eyes, like Mike's. He was dressed in a small, black shirt and blue jeans. He stared up at him, in wonder. Suddenly, there was an animatronic scream. Mike slipped his helmet back on, as Howl came rushing down the corridor. However, it didn't affect her. She merely knocked him flying, with Jeremy. They curled up on the floor, awaiting death. There was a short silence. Nothing happened. No one moved. Suddenly, the child giggled. Both males peeked, to see Howl's tail had began brushing against the infant's face, gently, playfully. The boy hugged it and snuggled his face into it, as though it were a blanket. Suddenly, Jason stepped into view. He rose his hand, which had become a gun. BAM! BAM!

And their hearts stopped. All but one.

(A/N)

Hey guys! So, yeah! Tell me if you want me to continue!

-Dragkira


End file.
